


Unusual Mission

by lunasumerin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasumerin/pseuds/lunasumerin
Summary: This had to be the strangest Blackwatch mission Jesse had been on yet. Gabriel was inclined to agree with him, though he wouldn't have voiced it. He was enjoying it far more than he had any right to.





	

"Boss.. are you serious?" Jesse just gaped at Gabriel while he sat at the mission briefing. One of the other Blackwatch members chuckled behind their hand, which got them a disapproving look from Reyes.  
  
"Dead serious McCree." The man had the most dead pan voice and face that Jesse thought could exist. "Are you refusing the mission?" There was a tone leaking into that question that had Jesse shaking his head violently.  
  
"NOPE!" He sat back in his chair and pulled his hat down to hide his eyes from the commander. His ears were burning and his face wasn't lagging behind in that regard. He only vaguely listened to the rest of the briefing as Gabriel explained the other operative's parts in the mission. He had no focus as he mulled over what he was going to be subjected to. Though he wasn't sure that was the right word. More like gifted.  
  
There was a writer who wanted to live with and observe a couple for some research for a project. The writer was under suspicion for working a front organization for a major cartel. The only way to get close to them was by commandeering their research study. Basically Jesse was going to have to pretend to be Gabriel's lover and play house with him for a few weeks, and make it _convincing_.  
  
-  
  
First part of the mission was getting a place and making it looked lived in before the target joined them there. They had a few days to get everything in order. Stock the fridge and cabinets, make sure the second-hand furniture looks decent but not brand new, set up little touches about the small two bedroom house that would make their interactions look more natural. The only new pieces of furniture were the beds. A new one for the target, and a soft king-sized bed for Jesse and Gabriel to share.  
  
To say that Jesse was nervous was an understatement. He felt like Reyes had chosen him for this mission just to fuck with him. He was pretty sure that Gabriel was aware of the huge crush he'd been harboring over his commander for the last three years. Its not like he wasn't obvious about it. Though Gabriel had always acted like he had no idea. Jesse knew that Reyes was way too smart and observant to not have noticed. Which is why this mission was sending him for a loop.  
  
"Jesse?" The sound of his name from behind him startled him and he turned around quickly, his hand going to his hip where his gun normally was holstered. Gabriel had one eyebrow raised quizzically. "You're zoning out." A ragged breath he didn't realize he'd been holding escaped from him and he relaxed, his cheeks feeling a bit warm though as he looked at the man who was standing closer than he normally would.  
  
"Sorry, boss.." He sucked his lip into his mouth and chewed on it nervously for a moment.  
  
"McCree, do you know why you were picked for this mission?" Gabriel leaned in closer, his hands moving to rest on the counter top to either side of Jesse. With a quick shake of Jesse's head, Reyes let out a sigh. "Two reasons."  
  
"Yeah..?" Jesse felt his stomach flip when he saw the smirk that tugged up Gabriel's lips, the man leaning in closer to him, causing the younger man to press harder against the counter, his face burning.  
  
"One, you're the one most likely to be convincing." There was something between the lines there and Jesse wasn't sure if he was proud of the fact that he could read it. "And two, the more important reason.."  
  
The smirk had turned into a wicked grin and Jesse wasn't sure what he was expecting Gabriel to say. But it wasn't what he said and more that the older man moved his hands from the edge of the counter to slide onto Jesse's hips. Gabriel's fingers pressed tightly into Jesse's flesh, likely leaving red marks. Before he even knew what was happening, he felt a warm, soft, press of lips against his. His mind going blank in shock, his body reacting on its own to slide his arms up over Gabriel's shoulders, clasping behind the man's thick neck. His eyelids fluttering closed as he felt himself kiss back.  
  
When his brain finally rebooted, Gabriel was pressed flush against his body. Heat pooled in Jesse's stomach and a soft breathy moan escaped from his throat. The warm lips pulled back, but he could still feel his commander's breath on his skin. And he was uncomfortably aware of the fact that he was sporting an erection that was pressing into Gabriel's thigh.  
  
"Two, being that I'd prefer kissing you over the other operatives." A soft chuckle followed his words. One of his hands moved up from Jesse's hip to slip under Jesse's shirt, rough fingers dragging over the cowboy's hot skin as he gently nipped the younger man's lips.  
  
"Fff.. f-fuck.." That was all he could manage in response as his fingers gripped tightly to the back of Gabriel's shirt. Reyes had to admit to himself that the kid, who was no longer a kid, was attractive and he may have had some ulterior motives in choosing Jesse for this mission.  
  
"That's the idea, McCree." Reyes felt a wave of gratification pass over him when Jesse sucked in a sharp breath and looked at him with his eyes wide and hungry. His pupils dilating wider than Gabriel had ever seen on the younger man. "You look surprised." It was a simple observation, but he enjoyed the way Jesse's face flushed.  
  
"I.. uh.. Didn't know y-you were.." His response petered out as the kisses moved away from his mouth to pepper his jaw and then his throat, a bite and teeth worrying against his neck effectively and completely silencing Jesse's thoughts.  
  
"That I noticed how attractive you've been getting?" There was a soft laugh with his hot breath against Jesse's neck. Gabriel ran his tongue over the teeth marks, tasting the salty tang of the younger man's skin. "I'm not blind, Jesse."  
  
Gabriel noticed with pleasure how Jesse reacted to the use of his first name. The cowboy shivered against him and his eyelashes fluttered. Jesse on the other hand felt like he'd died and gone to heaven or he was dreaming and he never wanted to wake up. Reyes reluctantly pulled back, putting distance between their bodies, though his hands didn't leave Jesse's body. The whine that left McCree's mouth at just that simple withdrawal had Gabriel rolling his eyes.  
  
"Really?" The question was accompanied by a snort of disbelief. "You're so needy." Even though he sounded annoyed, his lips returned to McCree's to kiss him more roughly this time, all teeth and tongue. When he pulled away again, it was with a soft moan of his own.  
  
"Okay, that's enough Jesse." Gabriel removed his hands from Jesse and lightly patted the younger man's cheek. "At least that proves that I won't have to worry about you acting weird when we have to act affectionate in front of the target." He laughed at himself for a second as he set a pan on the stove top. "Wouldn't really call it acting though."  
  
Jesse sucked in a breath and slowly exhaled, watching Gabriel, not moving yet from his place against the counter. His mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to find words to speak. Gabriel shot him a pitying glance as he started to fry the ground meat he'd gotten.  
  
"Um.. boss?" A soft sigh escaped from Reyes as he glanced over his shoulder at Jesse.  
  
"Gabe, or Gabriel. We're supposed to be lovers remember?"  
  
"R-right.. Gabi.." Reyes turned halfway around to actually look at Jesse. "Nicknames are a good way to show affection." There was a little more of McCree's normal confidence in his voice as a smile worked its way onto his face.  
  
"... If you call me that outside of this mission I'm going to deck you." The threat didn't sound very heartfelt and Jesse grinned. The younger man's boldness returning as he pushed off from the counter when Gabriel turned back to the stove. The cowboy sidled up to the older man, his arms slipped around his waist and Jesse's chin settled on Gabriel's shoulder, his nosed pressed into the crook of the man's neck.  
  
"Guess I better take advantage of usin' it then, Gabi." Jesse breathed in Gabriel's scent and curled his fingers into the man's shirt. He was actually pleasantly surprised when his commander didn't even try to shake him off.  
  
"I'm going to regret this aren't I?" He didn't sound upset at all, and he leaned back against Jesse's chest in direct conflict to his question. Honestly, the warmth of the younger man was nice and he was going to let himself enjoy this while it was allowed. No one had to know that he wasn't acting.  
  
"I'll try to make sure you only regret that its over." Jesse's voice was soft and breathy against his neck and Gabriel smiled softly. "What are you makin' anyway?"  
  
"Oh really? You're going to have to put in some serious effort there, Jesse." He felt the cowboy shiver against his back. He'd have to keep in mind that he reacted that way to him saying his name. "Tacos. Why don't you make yourself useful and make the dough for the corn tortillas."  
  
"But I'd have t'move away from you." Jesse let out a warm breath against Gabriel's neck, his courage increasing by the lack of resistance from Gabriel. His arms tightened around the older man's waist and he pressed soft kisses to the side of his neck.  
  
"Jess.. I'd like to actually eat, and if you keep that up dinner is not going to get finished." He still didn't try to dislodge the cowboy from around him even though his voice took on a warning tone.  
  
Jesse reluctantly withdrew from Reyes and shuffled over to start making the corn tortilla dough. Gabriel let out a huff once he was free of the younger man. Gabriel couldn't help himself, as he stole quick glances at Jesse, while he prepared the dough. He let Jesse make the tortillas while he chopped up tomatoes and peppers, the smell of the cooking corn dough making his stomach grumble hungrily. He heard Jesse chuckle in response to the sound.  
  
"You got something to say, cowboy?" Reyes turned around after setting down the knife, wiping his hands on his pant legs. Jesse snorted in amusement as he turned off the burner and split the stack of fresh tortillas onto two plates.  
  
"Nope." The young man glanced over his shoulder at Gabriel. "Well maybe.."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Don't take all the meat for yourself, Gabi." The grin on Jesse's face was enough to make Gabriel groan and push Jesse to the side so he could start fixing his food and taking his plate to the table once he'd finished. Jesse took a little longer to get his plate fixed up. He set his plate down on the table before going back into the kitchen, and coming back with two beers. He popped the caps off before setting one down in front of Gabriel. "You forgot this."  
  
Gabriel's expression softened more than Jesse was used to seeing and he took a long drink before smiling and resting his elbows on the table, his chin resting on his hands as he flat out stared at Jesse who had a taco shoved halfway into his mouth.  
  
"... what?" Jesse quickly finished swallowed the mouthful and squirmed under his commander's intense gaze. "I do somethin' weird?"  
  
"No." Gabriel stared at him for a moment longer before going back to eating. He saw Jesse rub at the back of his neck before going back to eating as well. The rest of their dinner passed in a soft evening quietness. Any initial tension dissipated from the enjoyment of their food.  
  
Jesse plucked up the plates and took them to the sink to start washing them. He knew better than to leave that chore to his commander. Gabriel noted to himself that Jesse hadn't even asked who would be doing it, just got up and went about taking care of it. He knew he should just accept it and go relax, but his brain was too busy concocting various scenarios.  
  
His mind was made up quick enough and he silently walked up behind Jesse, and returned the action that the cowboy had used on him earlier. His arms wrapping around the young man's waist and his face pressing into McCree's neck. Although he chose the nape of the neck to press his lips to with a light touch that sent goosebumps rising over Jesse's whole body. Jesse's hands gripped the side of the sink, dishes forgotten as Gabriel nipped at his spine. His large hands moved over Jesse's torso, pulling him back against Gabriel's chest. Jesse couldn't hold in the soft moan when Reyes nuzzled behind his ear and nibbled on the corner of his jaw. His breath caught in his throat as Gabriel spoke softly against his ear.  
  
"Do you actually want this Jesse?" The softly breathed out _yes_ was all he needed to turn Jesse around in his arms and pull him flush up against him. "You can always tell me to stop." That got a laugh out of the cowboy and it was followed up by the younger man wrapping his arms around Gabriel's neck and kissing his commander eagerly.  
  
"You couldn't force me to say that." Jesse smirked when Gabriel just snorted softly in response. "Gabi."  
  
Gabriel knew that he was fucked. He wasn't sure if this had been the worst or the best decision of his life. But he wasn't going to think about that right now. Not with a warm body pressed against him. All that mattered was that it was _Jesse_.


End file.
